(I Just) Hit the Lotto
by chawpituta
Summary: Jadi, di Camp Half-Blood hanya ada dua tipe demigod. Yang suka Mingyu dan yang diam-diam suka Mingyu. Mingyu tidak percaya itu, dan Konselor Athena membuktikan teorinya. [Meanie/Gyuwon; PJO!Au]


**(I Just) Hit the Lotto**

 **Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Fantasy; PJO!Au**

* * *

Menjadi seorang demigod bukanlah hal yang merugikan bagi Mingyu, terlebih menjadi seorang demigod _Aphrodite_.

Perhatian dan sorot panggung menjadi makanannya sehari-hari, penampilannya selalu terlihat maksimal bahkan pada saat dirinya **tidak** dalam keadaan maksimal. Tolong **jangan tanya** bagaimana mempesonanya pemuda itu bila dia dalam mood terbaiknya. Bayangkan saja Adonis, atau Eros—saudara dewanya, Mingyu akan tampak keren **sekeren-kerennya manusia** yang bisa kau bayangkan.

Kim Mingyu ibaratnya demigod sempurna. Ia berparas tampan, lihai memegang senjata, jago memasak, mampu bersajak dengan indah dan juga santun dalam bertingkah. Diberkati para Dewa-Dewi Olympia karena kemampuannya. Menaikkan reputasi kabin _Aphrodite_ dari **hanya sekedar** pesolek.

Jadi, di Camp Half-Blood hanya ada dua tipe pekemah demigod. Yang _suka_ Mingyu dan yang **diam-diam** suka Mingyu. Untuk tipe kedua, biasanya mereka adalah kelompok orang yang mengaku tidak suka Mingyu. Tapi, duh, jika monster yang sangat bernapsu membunuh saja dapat mengagumi Mingyu, bagaimana mungkin seorang demigod biasa dapat membenci Mingyu?

Semua orang percaya tentang itu, **kecuali** Mingyu sendiri.

Pemuda itu percaya bahwa tidak setiap orang menyukainya, walaupun sudah disangkal teman-temannya berulang kali, Mingyu tetap berpegang teguh pada itu. Oleh karena itu, pemuda itu terus menjaga sikapnya dan tidak membangga-banggakan kelebihannya. Tapi **toh,** walaupun ia berkata begitu, semua orang juga bisa melihat bahwa Mingyu bukan hanya seorang demigod biasa.

Dan akhirnya, demigod _Athena_ yang satu ini benar-benar membuktikan teorinya.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo itu konselor cabin 6. Orangnya pendiam dan berkepribadian dingin. Kerjanya hanya membaca, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dan berlatih. Ia juga dikenal sebagai konselor yang tegas dan ketus. Walaupun penampilannya dapat menyaingi anak-anak Aphrodite, tapi ia lebih dihindari dari demigod _Hades_ sendiri.

Mingyu mengatakan hal ini pada Jun saat saudaranya itu kembali memamerkan dirinya. Jun membelalakkan matanya pada Mingyu, "Kau tahukan? Jeon Wonwoo itu bukan makhluk biasa. Dia itu bukan manusia." Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah panah terbang membelah angin, hampir menembus kepala Jun apalagi Mingyu yang lebih tinggi tidak melihatnya dan segera menarik Jun dari posisinya. Panah itu menancapkan dirinya di batang pohon yang berada dibelakang badan Mingyu dengan mantap. Menyaksikan itu, Jun memegang jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, ia hampir mati konyol karena panah nyasar dan langsung memeluk Mingyu untuk berterimakasih. Kakak tiri Mingyu itu langsung dikelilingi pekemah lain yang berada disekitar lapangan itu, mengelu-elukan nama Mingyu yang kini disebut sebut Jun sebagai penyelamat hidupnya. Mingyu memutar matanya malas, ia merasa kakaknya melakukan tindakan yang tidak berguna, namun demigod lain sepertinya sependapat dengan Jun.

Berselang beberapa saat, mata Obsidian Mingyu seketika bertubrukan dengan manik Onyx milik seorang pemuda yang menatapnya tidak suka dengan busur ditangannya.

 **Oh.**

Sepertinya yang tadi itu bukan sekedar panah nyasar. Karena Jeon Wonwoo menatap marah kepadanya dan berbalik pergi dengan aura murka yang kentara. Mau tidak mau, Mingyu merasa angin dingin menghembus tengkuknya.

* * *

 _Eros_ tahu, ini bukan saatnya main-main. Mingyu itu adik tiri mortalnya yang sangat ia sayangi, tapi sebagai Dewa, ia tidak terima bahwa adiknya itu sering disamai dengan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli jika Mingyu disebut _Adonis_ kedua, tapi dengan _Eros_? Dirinya? Seorang Dewa? Para demigod tidak tahu diri itu pasti sudah kehilangan akal.

Ia berniat untuk menghukum pekemah itu dengan membuat sebuah keributan, tapi ia sampai di bumi tepat saat pandangannya menangkap tatapan benci dari anak _Athena_ kepada Mingyu. Matanya mondar-mandir antara Mingyu dan anak itu. Seketika ide gila timbul dikepalanya.

Ia memiliki cara yang lebih unik dalam member pelajaran. **Dan kali ini, ia yakin Mingyu tidak akan melupakan pelajarannya.**

* * *

 **;Introduction;**

 **Cabin 1 - Zeus'**

1\. Choi Seungcheol ( ) - Counselor

2\. Kim Jongdae (Chen) - Vice Counselor

3\. Oh Sehun

 **Cabin 2 - Hera's**

 **None**

 **Cabin 3 - Poseidon's**

1\. Kim Junmyun (Suho) - Counselor

2\. Hong Jisoo (Joshua)

 **Cabin 4 - Demeter's**

1\. Bae Joohyun (Irene) - Counselor

2\. Do Kyungsoo (Dyo) - Vice Counselor

3\. Son Seungwan (Wendy)

4\. Kim Doyeon

 **Cabin 5 - Ares'**

1\. Lee Jihoon - Counselor

2\. Hwang Eunbi (Sinbi) - Vice Counselor

3\. Min Yoongi (Suga)

4\. Kang Yebin

 **Cabin 6 - Athena's**

1\. Jeon Wonwoo - Counselor

2\. Kang Seulgi - Vice Counselor

3\. Choi Yuna (Yoojoo)

4\. Kang Kyungwon

 **Cabin 7 - Apollo's**

1\. Byun Baekhyun - Counselor

2\. Lee Seokmin - Vice Counselor

3\. Jung Chaeyeon

4\. Kim Taehyung (V)

5\. Kim Jongin (Kai)

 **Cabin 8 - Artemis'**

1\. Xiao Luhan - Hebe's Daughter / Artemis' Hunter

 **Cabin 9 - Hephaetus'**

1\. Park Chanyeol - Counselor

2\. Kim Sojung (Sowon) - Vice Counselor

3\. Jeon Jungkuk

4\. Kim Yewon (Umji)

5\. Choi Hansol (Vernon)

6\. Choi Hangyeol (Sophia)

 **Cabin 10 - Aphrodite's**

1\. Lee Sungjong - Counselor

2\. Lee Taeyong- Vice Counselor

3\. Wen Junhui

4\. Kim Mingyu

5\. Son Juyeon (Eunseo)

6\. Park Junghyeon (Siyeon)

7\. Jeon Somi

 **Cabin 11 - Hermes'**

1\. Kwon Soonyoung - Counselor

2\. Park Sooyoung - Vice Counselor

3\. Choi Yoojung

5\. Kim Yerim (Yeri)

 **Cabin 12 - Dionysus'**

1\. Kim Chungha - Counselor

2\. Zhang Yixing (Lay)

3\. Mark Lee

 **Cabin 13 - Hades'**

1\. Xu Minghao (The 8) - Counselor

2\. Ahn Eunjin

 **Cabin 14 - Iris'**

1\. Kang Mina - Counselor

2\. Kim Seokjin

 **Cabin 15 - Hypnos'**

1\. Yoon Junghan - Counselor

2\. Kim Namjoon

3\. Jung Sooyeon (Jessica) - Graduated [LOL]

 **Cabin 16 - Nemesis'**

1\. Jung Soojung (Krystal) - Couselor

2\. Jung Jaehyun

 **Cabin 17 - Nike's**

1\. Kim Yeunjung - Counselor

2\. Lee Chan (Dino)

3\. Kim Doyoung

 **Cabin 18 - Hebe's**

1\. Kim Minseok - Graduated

2\. Bae Suji - Counselor

3\. Samuel Kim

 **Cabin 19 - Tyche's**

1\. Park Jimin - Counselor

2\. Jung Hoseok

3\. Baek Yebin

 **Cabin 20 - Hecate's**

1\. Oh Hayoung - Counselor

2\. Boo Seungkwan

3\. Zhou Jieqiong (Pinky)

4\. Kim Minkyung

* * *

Jadi... demigodnya itu saya susun menurut kepribadian sih... ada yang mau saran mungkin? Karena sampai 20, selain seventeen saya agak ngasal/? xD Terbuka untuk saraaan, silahkan pm saya!


End file.
